Rinchan no Boken: Young Lin's Adventure
by DBAllred
Summary: 8-year-old Lin visits the human world (Previously Rin no Monogatari). This is my personal favorite.
1. Reflection

Preface  
  
When Chihiro came upon Yubaba's bathhouse, she was initially rejected for being human. Many viewers of this wonderful film were puzzled, as it appeared the bathhouse had a full staff of humans and human-sized frogs. The studio provided many direct answers in promotional materials and left many more to open interpretation. As I present the characters below, they are fully within the generally accepted explanations.  
  
In the film, all of the characters except Chihiro were animals. Through some unexplained magic, they all assumed general human shape and acquired the ability to speak. Ghibli described the older bathhouse women--the Yu-na--as "Namekuji Onna," which translates to slug-women, and the male workers as "kaeru," or frogs. Insiders at Ghibli who saw the initial concept drawings were able to ascertain that Rin (Lin) and her type were "kitsune," which means fox.  
  
The time frame for this story is approximately 1994, when Rin (I shall spell use the more phonetically close spelling of Lin) was eight years old. As it is with my other stories, I give Yubaba fairer treatment than most do. This is because I didn't see her as evil, just the consummate materialist.  
  
The usual disclaimer about all the characters being the intellectual property of Studio Ghibli applies, as well as the possibility that my use of common Japanese names might coincidentally match, but nothing was intended.  
  
If I were transformed from human shape to something else, say a large insect of some sort, I'd probably need training to use my new anatomy. What are those antennae for? How do I use that nutcracker attached to my face? How do I talk to other ants? Where and how do you go when you gotta go? The same goes for the bathhouse, so there must be some form of educational facility which trains the individuals to function. In the beginning chapter, I introduce the school and two new characters: Lin's first teachers. One is an old frog who never got a name, and the other is a nineteen-year-old human woman. Please enjoy the tale.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Reflection  
  
Chihiro looked out the open storm shutter at the expanse of water before her and nibbled on her dumpling. The reflection of the full moon quivered back at her, inviting the first sense of real calm since she arrived at the bathhouse. Lin was not taken to calming influences, preferring to view the solid objects around her in the moon's diffuse light.  
  
"Lin?"  
  
Lin's eyes were fixed on a shadow cast upon the ledge outside, hoping it might be that of a tasty lizard. She turned to Chihiro. Normally she would have been annoyed at the distraction, but Lin was in a very good mood that evening. "Yes?"  
  
Chihiro alternately kicked her dangling legs while turning her gaze toward the water directly below. "Am I the only human here?"  
  
Lin was expecting Chihiro to ask that question, yet she was still unprepared to answer candidly. Thoughts of her own situation were gnawing at her from the inside for years, for she shared a secret with Yubaba that she didn't want anyone else to know. "Sort of, I guess," Lin answered evasively, "but there was a human here a few years back who came to us much as you did." Lin's eyes began to water up.  
  
"Did the other people in the bathhouse hate her as a human?"  
  
Lin knew where Chihiro's mind was. She leaned in toward Chihiro's face to ensure honest eye contact. "Chi-chan, humans are the natural enemies of all of us here. We can't overcome our instincts, but we can learn to like them as individuals." She gave Chihiro a warm smile. "Look what you did today. The snails, the frogs, and we mammals all gained quite a respect for you--and it's your first day on the job."  
  
"What about the other human?"  
  
"She was older than you and stayed with us for about a year." Lin's eyes began to water again. "Her name was Ae. She taught the snail children in Yubaba's school. We all loved her very much. Yubaba was very fond of her as well."  
  
Chihiro stopped kicking her legs. "A school? A human teacher? This place is more than a bathhouse."  
  
"No, Chihiro. It's only a bathhouse, but it's a bathhouse of the gods. Yubaba has transformed us from our natural state to resemble you humans. She does this when we are very young and we have to learn how to function in this shape. It is much easier to teach new skills to the very young than it is to teach someone older. That is why we need schools and teachers. When we reach a certain age, we are retired and go back to our old shapes."  
  
"Do you remember anything when you change back?"  
  
Lin once again was faced with an uncomfortable question. Again, she opted to be evasive. "No. Our large brains go back to their small size and we forget everything. The frogs are retired when they are unable to pass physical examinations. The snails are retired when the gods are no longer pleased with them. We mammals are retired when we reach the age to have babies."  
  
"So you will be the next to retire. You are the oldest mammal here."  
  
Lin was visibly shaken. She stood up. "Chihiro, please help me close these shutters." She then whispered to Chihiro, "There's something I have to tell you, and I don't want the others to hear."  
  
Chihiro nodded. They closed the shutters behind them, then sat back down on the ledge. Lin began her story.  
  
"Chi-chan, I am already past the age of retirement. I can't retire--ever."  
  
Chihiro didn't know how to respond. "Like me? Is your contract for life?"  
  
"Everybody has a life-long contract, Chihiro. You are a mammal as well, so I don't think Yubaba would hold you to it more than a couple of years. I have a special problem..." 


	2. School at the Bathhouse

Chapter 2  
  
School at the Bathhouse  
  
It was becoming a ritual: the old nameless frog was once again looking for his errant pupil. He quietly slid open the door to Ae's classroom. Ae, who seemed barely old enough to be out of school herself, was teaching her young pupils how to read and write. He stayed in the hallway, making eye contact with her as she was writing on the chalkboard. He gave her the familiar quizzical look, which translated to, "Is she in here again?" Ae gave a smiling look back at the old frog, unmistakeably meaning, "Yes, she's here." Her eyes then panned to a spot in the center of the classroom where Lin had found an empty seat a few minutes before.  
  
Lin, eight years old, was quite a bit younger than the other students in the class. She initially tried to squinch down when she saw the sliding door open, but readily gave up when Ae pointed her out. Neither Ae nor the old frog needed to say anything. Lin assumed a humble facial expression and exited the classroom with the same stealth she had entered and joined her teacher, who was trying very hard--but unsuccessfully--to look cross.  
  
The two started to walk back toward the frog's class. "Today," Lin excitedly proclaimed, "we learned the character for fire. Look!" Lin then made the necessary four strokes in the air with her pointed finger. The old frog had never learned how to read, so he did his best to look impressed. "Lin-chan..." He stopped and put his webbed hand on her shoulder. "You know you can't go to that classroom. Can't you see the sign?" He pointed up to a wooden placard over the door. On the placard was painted a simple line drawing of a smiling snail. "That class is for the girls who will grow up to entertain Yubaba's customers." He then faced the classroom across the hall. Over that door was a placard with a similar drawing of a smiling frog. "That is where I went to school many years ago. It is for boys." He then pointed toward the placard over Lin's classroom. It was a drawing of a cute, smiling furry animal. "That is your class, Lin. It is for the girls who will work with us frogs to keep the bathhouse clean."  
  
"But I don't want to keep the bathhouse clean. I want to entertain the guests. I'll bet is far more interesting work."  
  
"Believe me, Lin-chan: you wouldn't want to do that. How do you feel when you are told to do something you don't want to do?"  
  
"You know I don't like it."  
  
"...and we are allowed to express our anger, aren't we?" The frog continued, "The Yu-na are told to do that every day and they have to smile through it all. How would you like to live your entire life without being able to express how you feel?"  
  
"Even if I can express myself, I'd still have to do the work. I can learn to smile if I can learn to read and work with numbers."  
  
The frog was getting nowhere with this argument, but didn't feel Lin was ready to understand the nature of the Yu-na work. "Lin-chan, Ae-sensei really enjoys having you sneak into her class because you're the only one who seems interested in learning, but we must follow the rules."  
  
The two continued back toward class. "Sensei," (teacher) Lin asked, "What do those signs showing pictures of animals mean?"  
  
The old frog was faced with another query that was better left alone until she was a little older. Lin was not human, but she didn't know that. Yubaba, the old sorceress who was the proprietor, changed everybody to human form. Thinking quickly, the frog replied, "Those signs represent the spirits of the teams you will be on when you get the chance to work." He knew he still had the gift that had made him such a good teacher all those years. "You are in the Tanuki team, and the Tanuki symbolizes intelligence, hard work, and hard play." Lin was quite impressed and pleased. "Wow! What about the snails?"  
  
The old frog couldn't think of anything that might work. "I'll tell you later, Lin-chan. Get back into your seat."  
  
None of this had deterred Lin from sneaking into Ae's classroom whenever she found the opportunity. Each time, the old frog would remove her with a mild warning and never punished her. Yubaba had firm control over what was to be taught in the classrooms, but she did let the children be children and gave the teachers wide latitude in discipline. Her much more demanding discipline would wait until they were big enough to go to work.  
  
Unfortunatley for Lin, that loose policy came to an abrupt halt. One morning, Yubaba was inspecting the bath facilities when she saw streak marks on one of the windows. "Aniyaku!" She called out. "What is this?" Aniyaku, the assistant manager, approached and examined the window.  
  
"It looks like writing, Yubaba-sama--finger writing, I'd say."  
  
"I can tell it's finger writing. Somebody has been practicing the character for water. Not only are they wasting time, they are making the place look messy to our customers. Have this cleaned up immediately!"  
  
"Yes, Yubaba-sama." Aniyaku looked humble on the outside, but was steaming mad inside. The bath floor was his personal responsibility, and somebody had caused him to look bad in front of the boss. He could only think of one place to get an answer: Ae's classroom.  
  
"Ae-san," he started, still a bit winded from his one-flight climb to her empty classroom, "I think one of your pupils is practicing writing skills on my windows. Yubaba says it's the character for water."  
  
Ae was beginning to get heated. "Yes, we studied that character yesterday. Today we do tree and tomorrow we'll do gold. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"There certainly is a problem with that. I don't know who's doing it nor do I care. Just make sure it stops. I'll take this to Chichiyaku, the general manager, if it continues."  
  
"You can tell Yubaba to buy us some more paper, so we can practice our writing. I only get one sheet per student per day, and with Lin..."  
  
"Lin?" asked Aniyaku. "What's Lin doing in your class? She's in the old frog's classroom."  
  
Ae knew immediately that she said too much. She tried to recover, "Lin sneaks in from time to time for a few minutes. She's really eager to learn, but she knows she belongs in the frog's class."  
  
"Ae-san, I don't want to hear of Lin sneaking into your classroom, or I'll make sure Yubaba hears about this. I also don't want Lin or you to get into trouble, so consider this a very strong warning." Aniyaku looked very serious about it, so Ae was forced to get serious about it.  
  
Later that day, with classes underway, Ae heard the familiar sound of the sliding door opening. Lin was sneaking in again. Without glancing toward the door, she curtly announced, "Lin, return to your class." The door slowly closed and a sense of deep sadness overcame the young teacher. She was well-trained in her own arts, as she was able to hide her feelings from her class, but she felt she just tossed water on a fire. It was one of the most painful things she had to do as a teacher.  
  
The next few days went without any attempts to sneak in. Ae felt she had broken Lin's spirit, and the thought of that was beginning to overcome her facade of cheerfulness. She had to find out how Lin was taking the exile. She went down the short hallway to the old frog's classroom. "Kaeru-jiisan," she addressed the frog, "may I talk with you about Lin?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"How is Lin doing? You know, since I had to kick her out."  
  
"She's doing fine, but the sparkle in her eyes has dulled a little. She was in tears when she came back that day, but I knew what was going on and spent a few hours with her explaining the situation. I think she understands. ...and I know she doesn't blame you for not letting her in."  
  
"If it's any help, Kaeru-san, I've prepared this homework for her to practice." She pulled out four sheets of precious paper and a pencil. "It's four days' worth of work and I expect her to get this back to me by the day after tomorrow."  
  
"I'll give it to her, Ae-san. I'm sure she'll be thrilled."  
  
"Also, could you please ask her not to practice writing on the windows?"  
  
The old frog was a bit embarrassed. "Is that what this is about? I hate to admit it, but I am the guilty party. Lin taught me the character for water the other day, and I practiced writing it all over the steamy windows that evening. I thought I had cleaned them all up."  
  
Ae was really pleased hearing that she had an effect on the frog. "Really? Do you want me to assign you homework as well?"  
  
"No." he replied. "I'm too old, but water is very important to us frogs--look!" He then started drawing the character on his desk's surface with his finger. "How's that?"  
  
"Very good, kaeru-san," she started entering teacher mode, "but don't lift your finger here." She pointed to the left side of his character. "This part is one stroke, not two. Try it again..." 


	3. Trouble

Chapter 3  
  
Trouble  
  
Lin was, indeed, thrilled that Ae was going to tutor her. She finished her initial four-page assignment in one night and went to leave it on Ae's desk before she entered her own class. As the teachers lived in their own classrooms, she couldn't enter without being noticed. She slid open the door, and the two made eye contact. Lin bowed humbly, entered the room, silently carried the papers to her desk, bowed again, and left without saying a word. Words weren't necessary: the eyes told all. As the door quietly slid closed, Ae smiled triumphantly and went to work directly on the homework assignment. "Well now I know why I had to correct the old frog," she thought to herself, as she started to mark Lin's not-quite-perfect paper. Thus began a routine that would start Lin down the path where she is today, but it nearly came to a disastrous halt almost as soon as it began.  
  
On the first morning after each new moon, the bathhouse management met to discuss their budgetary needs for the coming lunar cycle. Chichiyaku presided over the meetings, but Yubaba always made a point of being present as an interested observer. Worldly supplies were not easily obtained, so each department sought to get as large a portion of the budget as they could get. Ae was using more than her normal allotment of paper because of Lin's assignment and was running dangerously short. She knew she had to ask for an extra hundred sheets a month. Such an increase without a proportionate growth in her classroom was going to be a difficult sell. Not only that, but she was worried about Aniyaku, in this case a competitor, and what he might reveal. When it came her turn for requesting supplies, she stood up and addressed Chichiyaku--while studying Aniyaku's face.  
  
"Sir, the Snail School requires one kilogram of soap, a mop to replace an old one that had worn out, two sponges, twelve pieces of chalk, sixteen pencils, six hundred sheets of paper..." She looked into Aniyaku's eyes to see a reaction. There was a reaction and Ae didn't like the look of it. "...and two new washcloths." She held her breath for a reaction.  
  
Aniyaku spoke up as she had feard, "Ae-san, there must be some mistake. I'm used to hearing you ask for five hundred sheets a month. Why such an increase?"  
  
As lying could cost you your life in Yubaba's realm, she had to be truthful. "I have been teaching a young mammal how to read on her free time." The room went dead silent. She continued, "It's against the rules for her to be in my classroom, but she in intensely interested in learning and I am intensely interested in any student that eager to learn. I need the paper to prepare special lessons for her."  
  
Ae couldn't read Yubaba's face, but she knew everyone else in the room was stunned--possibly disgusted. Chichiyaku spoke. "Ae-san, it's one thing to teach a student on your free time, but we can't allow you to waste school resources on this private venture. Your request is..."  
  
Yubaba spoke up, "Wait, Chichiyaku. This matter is not closed so easily. This is a serious development and I must speak with Ae alone. Continue your business in our absence."  
  
He stood and bowed in her direction. "As you wish, Yubaba-sama." At that, Yubaba stood up and left the room with Ae following close behind. After they left the room, Yubaba turned around, looking fiercely angry. "Ae! You have crushed my faith in you. After all these years, I finally thought I found the right person for the job--and you let me down like that. You are useless to me. You are free of your contract and may go home to your family any time you choose. Your name is Aiko Tanaka."  
  
Aiko's memories flooded back to her upon hearing her own name. She was a nineteen-year-old office lady who lived and worked in Sendai, a city a few hundred kilometers northeast of Tokyo. She lived with her parents and brothers in a tiny and filthy apartment. Her job was meaningless. She wore a powder blue company uniform, made tea for the men, and did little more than provide the men a pleasing visual environment. She remembered getting lost on a company outing and coming upon this old shrine. Then her mind returned to the present. "Yubaba-sama, I really don't understand what plans you had for me or what I did wrong, but I love to teach. Am I fired?"  
  
"No, dear, I'm not firing you. You can stay if you like, but we'll need to draw up a new contract if you wish to continue." Yubaba softened her voice a little. "It's not your fault, Aiko-san. It is mine for thinking someone as old as you could be pure enough to be my replacement. I'll simply have to keep looking."  
  
"I know I broke the rules, but I really felt Lin could be a great asset to you."  
  
Yubaba smiled. "Aiko, this isn't about breaking the rules. People pure of heart will break rules whenever they feel the rules go against what's right. People pure of heart, however, are also willing to face any consequences that might arise. You weren't willing to do that. When you stated that Lin couldn't attend the class because it was against the rules, you were trying to imply you didn't break the rules. You did, however, break the rules and were told to stop. Your statement was intentionally misleading."  
  
"So you knew all along..."  
  
"Of course, Aiko-san. I know much more about what goes on around there than many give me credit for. Your work with Lin is excellent. She might actually be a valuable asset to me someday."  
  
Aiko's eyes lit up. "Does that mean I can get the additional paper for my class?"  
  
"That's none of my business. That is between you and Chichiyaku. In the meantime, let's go upstairs and redo that contract, Ae-san." 


	4. The Drain Incident

Chapter 4  
  
The Drain Incident  
  
While the management was at the budget meeting, the workers went about their business unsupervised and the forty six students in the three classes were free for the day. The snail class gathered under a nearby tree and had a tea party. Some of them were singing and some were playing an old gambling game with dice. The students in the frog class were in a nearby open field playing kendo, a traditional fighting discipline using large sticks. It was a beautiful morning, so Lin couldn't resist the opportunity to skip homework and play with her tanuki class friends in the garden right outside the main bath area. The cleanup crew was busy scrubbing the baths and floors.   
  
Because all the doors and windows were open to air the facility, everybody could see and hear everybody else. Suddenly, Lin noticed there was unusual activity in the large bath. Then, "He can't grab the rope!" pierced the quiet garden. Lin and her friends, curious as everyone else who heard the commotion, entered the large room from the garden side just about the same time Aniyaku returned from the adjourned meeting. A large crowd of frogs had gathered around a spot in the middle of the floor.  
  
"What's going on?" Lin asked one of the working frogs.  
  
"Pyon is stuck at the bottom of the drain. He was cleaning the mesh at the bottom and his fingers got caught."  
  
"Can't anybody help him work his fingers loose or cut the mesh?"  
  
"Pyon is nearly as wide as the drain itself. Nobody could squeeze past him."  
  
Aniyaku took control of the situation the best he knew how. He bellowed, "If you don't work in this room, leave immediately!"  
  
Lin approached Aniyaku. "Can we help somehow? We're a lot smaller than you are." As a mammal, she was a lot smarter, too, but she didn't know that.  
  
Normally, Aniyaku's contempt for Lin's kind would result in a declination, but he didn't want to burn any bridges at that moment. He knew this incident could get him fired if it went badly. "I don't know, Lin. You and your classmates can stay, but please be quiet while I figure what to do. Aniyaku went about the room, gathering anything that might help. He figured he'd need plenty of sticks and ropes. He was a very accomplished gatherer.  
  
Lin edged up to the drain. Seeing her, Aniyaku warned, "Don't get too close, Lin. I don't want to worry about pulling out two of you."   
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm always very careful," Lin replied truthfully. Lin then called to the poor frog stuck three meters down the drain. "Pyon-san, you have a very bouncy name. I'll bet you can jump farther than anyone else here."  
  
Despite his predicament, that comment brought a smile to his face. "You bet. It's a bit difficult for me to prove it right now, though."  
  
"Well, when you get out you'll have to show me how good you are. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm twenty-six. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm almost nine."  
  
"I guess our age difference is too great to get married." The two laughed. Lin wasn't yet aware that frogs were a different species, so the humor involving the absurdity of a frog-mammal romance flew past her.   
  
"Yes, wait here. I'll come back several years later," Lin retorted, causing an even greater laughter. The laughter stopped suddenly, however, when the two heard an ominous sound coming from below.   
  
Pyon yelled, "Water!" He looked down to see water beginning to rise toward the mesh. Aniyaku rushed to the edge and began to panic. "Oh, What to do, what to do." In the panic, Aniyaku reverted to his natural frog behaviors and started jumping from side to side with indecision. It wasn't very useful, just instinctive.  
  
Lin's calculating instincts began to take over. She knew Aniyaku was going to be useless, so she had to sieze the moment. "Usa-chan," she called to one of her younger classmates, "find out who is running water and get them to stop it. If they're emptying a tub, have them put a mat over the drain if needed." She then eyed the room for materials. Lin used her finger to point to what she needed. "Ta-chan, get me that bucket and that rope and that rope." She then turned toward the frogs milling around the entrance. "I need..." she didn't know numbers yet, but she did have fingers and held them all up, "...this many frogs. If anybody knows how to use rope, please come forward."  
  
Several frogs entered to help and one frog approached Lin. "I know how to tie knots, Lin-chan."  
  
"Good. Tie this rope to the bucket and tie my feet together with the other."  
  
He knew what she had in mind. "That's not a good idea. Your feet will lose blood and rot. I'll tie it around your waist and you can stay inverted using your hands and legs."  
  
While the knot-tying was underway, Lin was assessing the water situation. It just started to break the mesh and was still rising slowly. If the water rose one meter in the drain and stayed any length of time, Pyon might drown.  
  
She turned toward the knot-tyer. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Kabe," he replied, smiling, "...and I'm seventeen."  
  
The number seventeen had as little meaning to her as the number twenty six, but she did have a good wit. "Oh, you're too young." While they were laughing, she told him, "You know what I want. We'll fill that tub with the water, so we'll need some frogs to relay the water and the rest to lower me into the drain. I'm small enough to let the bucket pass by me."  
  
"Understood, Lin-san."  
  
"You can lower me now. Hopefully, the water level will drop and I won't need to do this."  
  
The frogs gently lowered Lin into the drain with her head down and her arms extended downward. She felt uncomfortable as she was being lowered because blood was running to her head, but she felt she could go on quite a bit longer. She stopped just a few centimeters above Pyon's head. "Hi there, handsome. How are you doing?"  
  
"Quite well, considering..."  
  
The water was still rising in the drain, but it wasn't an immediate threat. "You know, I never really talked to any men other than my teacher. You guys aren't all that bad."  
  
"They haven't told her yet," thought Pyon. "I'm sure the boys in the frog class make you think otherwise," he said as he recalled his own school days.   
  
"Kaeru-jiisan taught me how to hold my own against them. It's kind of fun when they think they can tease us."  
  
"Good for you. You know, that old frog has been here forever. The only person who has been here longer is the boiler room man downstairs. Both of them have been here longer than Yubaba. You'll have to meet Kamajii sometime--he's a very interesting old spider."  
  
The water was starting to get within reach of Lin's bucket. She looked for and found a mark on the pipe wall that could be used to measure her progress. When the water reached that point, she dipped the bucket and called the people above to start pulling the water out. When the bucket returned to her, the water level was above the mark--but not by much. She thought she would only be buying time and she was right. She dipped the bucket again and called out, "Can we go a little faster? The water's still rising."  
  
Lin kept at it for about ten minutes. The water had risen considerably, but the top of Pyon's head was still above the surface. He was able to breathe through his nostrils. Suddenly, the water level started to drop. Within a few seconds, the water was below the mesh and the immediate crisis was over. "Well, Pyon," Lin said while examining his situation more closely, "I can't see the floor. You're way too big for this pipe. How are your fingers caught?"  
  
"I was trying to lift the mesh out, but I forgot to release the clips--and now all of my fingers on both hands are caught at the knuckles." Pyon added, "If I could only move the clips, you could pull me out mesh and all."  
  
"Can I get to you from the other side of the mesh?"  
  
That thought hadn't occurred to him. "Yes! all the drain pipes in the bathhouse run together before they dump out. I've been down there. It's very cramped, but someone your size could wander all over the drain system."  
  
"Do you have any suggestions how I can get below you?"  
  
"Go to the Matsu-no-yu bath. That drain is the next one away from this one. There are three clips on the mesh. Just turn all three and it will lift out. There's an arrow on the bottom of the pipe pointing toward the main drain. Go opposite the arrow and you will be able to reach me."  
  
"Got it." Lin called above, "Lower another rope. We're going to lift him out after we free the mesh. I'm also going to need a very, very long rope later." Kabe lowered another rope. Lin studied the knot holding her and figured how to tie the same knot. She looped the rope around his body under his armpits and tied the same knot. "I'll see you again shortly, Pyon." "Ok, guys, pull me out!"  
  
About ten minutes later, Pyon heard a voice from beneath the mesh. "Did you miss me?" Lin was right below him. She was tied at the waist so she could make her way back and get pulled up. Kabe had to tie a few pieces of rope together, but they managed to make one long enough. It took only a few seconds to turn the clips. "I'll see you topside, Pyon."  
  
"Thanks for everything, Lin-san." Pyon then called out. "OK, lift me out of here!" Lin stayed to watch him being raised and finally lifted out to safety. Then she heard a terrifying sound. She called out above, "Water!" She was on her hands and knees in an uncomfortably cramped location, unable to turn around. She had to back out. The situation was more dire than she realized. Even though there was a crew helping her with the rope, the knots were going to prevent them pulling her out if she were to lose consciousness. She was able to take in her last full breath of air ten meters short of safety. As the lack of Oxygen gradually robbed her of harsh reality, a splendidly serene world took its place.  
  
At next light, Lin stirred, not quite aware of any particular facts. An off-focus figure appeared in her field of view as she awoke. "Good morning, Lin-san." It was a vaguely familiar voice, but not all her faculties were collected yet.   
  
Lin sat up. She was in a futon bed in a small, brightly lit room. "What happened?"  
  
"You nearly drowned saving my life," replied Pyon. He sat with her during her long period of unconsciousness.   
  
Lin was beginning to recover some of the events, though they were still disjoined. "Pyon? Are you OK?"  
  
"I lost one of my fingers, but I'm otherwise fine. What's important is that you're back. We were all pulling for you. Look!"  
  
Lin surveyed the room. It was full of flowers and...  
  
"Pyon-san, what are those?"  
  
Pyon took one of the several packages from the tabletop and handed it to Lin. "Go ahead, open it."  
  
She opened the package and a huge smile filled her face and lit up the the room even more. "How did you get these?" Lin had a package of one hundred sheets of Genkou Youshi, a special paper designed specifically for writing practice. There were dozens of the packages. "Are they all..."  
  
"Yes, Lin, you have enough practice paper to last until your school days are over. Yubaba made a special trip to the human world and all of us chipped in. I can't give you anything that would measure up to what you did for me, so I'm hoping you will accept my appreciation. I owe you my life."  
  
"No, Pyon-san. You owe me a jump. I want to see how well you can do."  
  
"This room isn't big enough. When you're better, I'll show you at broadjump practice pit, OK?"  
  
"OK!" 


	5. The Facts of Life

Chapter 5  
  
The Facts of Life  
  
It was a few hours before class, and Ae was sitting at her desk deciding the day's lesson plan. A familiar but unexpected voice came from the doorway. "Ae-san, might I speak with you a moment?" It was Yubaba in an uncharacteristically humble mood.  
  
Ae stood. "Of course, Yubaba-sama. Please sit down," gesturing toward her chair.  
  
Yubaba entered the room and closed the door behind her. She took Ae's chair and sat down. "I'm afraid I might have to return Lin to her natural state."  
  
"Is there a problem doing that?"  
  
"Normally, no. She's an Arctic Fox. In her case, however, she might retain much of what she learned."  
  
Ae felt heartbroken. "The readustment will likely kill her. She'll lose the will to live."  
  
"I know, but her performance the other day at the drain means she might be facing a bigger disaster if she stays in human form."  
  
Ae was beginning to see Yubaba's point. "I know she behaved as a person far beyond her years, but do you think it's that bad a problem?"  
  
"If her mental capacity is too great, she'll go dangerously mad in a few years."  
  
"If?"  
  
"That's where I need your help, Ae. I have an arrangement with a psychiatrist at Tsukuba University. I want you to accompany Lin to the Human World and bring her back. She'll need several tests of her IQ over the next year or so. Can I count on you to help me?"  
  
"Of course, Yubaba-sama. What about my students?"  
  
"I can arrange time. You won't miss any classes."  
  
Ae couldn't quite fathom what she had just heard, but she took Yubaba at her word. "When do you want me to take her?"  
  
"After tomorrow's classes. You will need to stay there three days while the doctor runs his baseline tests."  
  
Ae protested, "But I'll need to teach another class the day after tomorrow."  
  
Yubaba decided to remain cryptic for the time being. "I told you I'd arrange time. Don't worry: you'll be there for class the day after tomorrow."  
  
Yubaba then got up and headed for the door. Just as she opened the door, she turned around and added, "It's time to tell Lin the facts of her life. I gave her two books yesterday morning. I believe you will find one of them helpful--if she hasn't already read it."  
  
The two books Yubaba referred to were first-grade textbooks designed for human world cram schools--and she had, indeed, read them. One was about numbers and the other was about wild animals. Those were the first two books Lin had ever seen, let alone own, so she spent the entire day in bed reading and re-reading them. When Ae showed up at Lin's bed, she was already applying what she learned. She was on her hands and knees looking intently at her futon. "Three Hundred Twenty Six, Three Hundred Twenty Seven..."  
  
Ae hated to interrupt her activity. "Uh, Lin-chan? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm counting the flowers on my futon. So far, I counted three hundred twenty eight of them--and there are many more. I also have sixteen real flowers and thirty seven packages of Genkou Youshi. You have two eyes, one nose, two ears, ten fingers and ten toes, right? Just like me!"  
  
That was painful. "Yes, Lin-chan. Just like you." She deferred her main topic for a bit. "How high can you count?"  
  
"All the way to the top: Nine Hundred Ninety Nine! How high can you count?"  
  
"All the way to the top, I think. Just like you." Ae then decided she could wait no longer. She was inexperienced in these matters and was hoping she wouldn't ruin Lin for life. "Lin-chan, have you ever heard anybody call you a mammal?"  
  
"Yes, all the time. Everybody in my class is a mammal."  
  
"Is your teacher a mammal?"  
  
"No, he's a boy--like the kids in the frog class and the boys in the bathhouse."  
  
"Are the girls in my class mammals?"  
  
"I don't know. They call me mammal sometimes."  
  
"Am I a mammal?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Lin, I am just like you. I am a mammal and you are a mammal. So are all your classmates."  
  
Ae saw Lin's other book on the floor next to her futon and picked it up. She leafed through the pages, playing a hunch that Yubaba took care in selecting the book. "Frog...ok...Snail...good! Slug...better...White Fox...excellent! They're all there," she thought. She opened the book to the easy page first: the frogs. "Lin, does this fellow look like anybody in the bathhouse?"  
  
"His face is unfamiliar, but his shape is like the boys around here."  
  
"Very good, Lin. This is a frog. They are frogs."  
  
Lin didn't seem to be having any trouble with the revelation so far. "Does that mean I am a tanuki?" Lin took the book from Ae's hand and started looking through it. She saw the picture of the badger-dog. "No, I'm not a tanuki." Continuing through the book, she stopped on the rabbit picture. "Usa-chan! Ta-chan!"  
  
Ae wasn't sure if Lin was right, but she did pick a mammal's picture. "Maybe Usa was short for usagi," or rabbit, she thought.  
  
Lin finally reached the picture of the White Fox and stopped. She examined it closely. "He's cute," she said.  
  
At that point, Ae realized that Lin was far more sensitive to differences of appearance than she had realized. "He is what you are--a white fox. Can you find any of my students in your book?"  
  
Lin continued thumbing through the book until she hit on the picture of the snail. "Some of them look like this," she replied. She continued until she saw the slug. "Some of them look like this," she added, and as if she remembered something from before, she went to the picture of a worm. "That's Pei-san. She's mean. I don't like her."  
  
Ae didn't know if Lin was serious or joking--but that didn't matter. Lin seemed to take in the news with little or no difficulty. "Do you know what I am?"  
  
Lin thought for a minute and went to a picture of an orangutan. "?"  
  
"Close enough, Lin, Close enough." 


	6. Ready to Go

Chapter 6  
  
Ready to Go  
  
Lin and Ae were ready to leave. As instructed, they met Yubaba at the main entrance, where she had a few last-minute instructions. Ae chose the wardrobes they would wear the next few days. For departure--and Yubaba's anticipated approval--she chose a conservative dark blue pantsuit for herself and a pink and white dress outfit for Lin. As it was yet the beginning of the school year in the Human World--and the weather there promised to be cool in the evenings--she brought clothing to dress warmly.  
  
Ae Was quite satisifed with her own appearance. She hated the "office lady" look, and everything about her loudly proclaimed independence from that lifestyle. Lin could have passed for a public school student. She even wore a Landsel, a small backpack for elementary school children. Lin hated the look. She didn't like the trappings of femininity--or even wearing shoes of any kind. The backpack, however, was cool. She put both of her books, two pencils, several sheets of genkou youshi, and three precious pieces of blackened newt wrapped in leaves into the landsel.   
  
Yubaba was predictably approving. "You both look very nice today." Ae smiled that her "inspection getup" passed the muster. Lin didn't seem very happy as she cast a protesting look toward her companion. The three started walking toward the terminal building while Yubaba continued, "Doctor Kitamura knows you're coming. He will be waiting for you as you leave the portal in Tsuchiura and will drive you directly to his clinic in Tsukuba. Here is the referral paperwork, reservations at the Hyatt Tsukuba, and twenty thousand Yen for meals and sundries."  
  
"What about our return, Yubaba? When..."  
  
"If you wish to return by tomorrow's class, be at the portal at exactly nine tomorrow morning according to..." Yubaba pulled an odd pocket watch from what apeared to be thin air. "...this watch. It indicates our time here. Time in the Human World flows differently and independently, so don't mess with any settings."  
  
Lin examined the watch and put it into her bag. If it weren't for the twenty-four-hour faceplate design, it appeared to be a conventional analog watch--and accurate as best she could tell.  
  
Yubaba added, "Make sure the doctor returns you to the portal by that time. I will see to the rest."  
  
Lin approached Yubaba and asked in a near-whisper, "Yubaba-sama?"  
  
"Yes, Ae"  
  
"In my class. My students. Aren't they all snails?"  
  
"Most are snails, but there are some slugs."  
  
"What about Pei-chan?"  
  
"She's a slug."  
  
"That little liar," Ae whispered to herself, smiling. Lin's fox-like hearing was only hampered by the shape of her human ears, so she overheard the conversation--and the whisper. She felt warmly satisfied, but knew she had to be more judicious with her sarcasm in the future.  
  
In a few minutes, the trio reached the Terminal building. Yubaba accompanied them inside to the proper tunnel entrance. "You will start into this tunnel at 1625, or 4:25 PM, and proceed directly to the entrance. You should see the doctor's car from the tunnel entrance. It will be a white 1989 Subaru Justy." Yubaba then touched Ae's forehead and an image of the doctor and his car appeared. "Well, Ae, we still have about five minutes. Do you have any questions?"  
  
Ae half-jokingly thought of asking what a doctor was doing driving THAT, but opted for a more practical query. "Yubaba-sama, why must we enter the tunnel at a specific time?"  
  
"I only have six tunnels, and they serve several hundred locations in Japan and international places. They are on a fixed schedule, and the gods know what time they must cross. One of my tunnels--that one to our right--is reserved to return guests from whatever spot they entered. Another--the one at the end--is reserved for international destinations. That leaves other four quite busy opening from place to place on a regular rotating basis."  
  
"Wow. A separate tunnel for International destinations. May I ask why?"  
  
"It's by agreement. I have human connections at various government offices throughout Japan. They know my situation and what I do. Visitors from International locations may only return to the international portal unless they carry a transit permit stamped by both my sister and myself. I am technically a Point of Entry into Japan." Yubaba seemed pretty proud about that. "By the way," she added with her eyes narrowing a bit for effect, "the government asked be to build four portals..."  
  
Ae interrupted, "Let me guess." trying best to imitate Yubaba's look, "You have one portal on each of the four disputed Northern Islands the Russians have been holding since the War--and they're not connected to the International Tunnel."  
  
"Atari!" (Bingo) Yubaba knew why she liked this young human. "We don't get much traffic, but they are there."  
  
After a few minutes of idle conversation growing idler, Ae examined the watch. "It's time. We'd better get going. We'll see you here tomorrow at nine."  
  
"Ae-san, if you see, hear, or smell anything passing the other direction, it's likely a visiting spirit from the Tsuchiura area. Be sure to offer appropriate greetings."  
  
It that, Ae and Lin entered the tunnel for what would turn out to be a very eventful trip.  
  
When they reached the tunnel exit, the car was parked near the tunnel and the doctor was standing next to it--exactly like the image Yubaba left in Ae's head. They stepped out into the human world. Lin headed immediately toward the doctor and examined his facial features. She seemed dismayed. "Ae-sensei, is the doctor a human?"  
  
"Yes he is, Lin."  
  
"But he's exactly like you. You're not an orangutan?"  
  
"No, Lin, I'm human."  
  
Then a broad grin appeared on Lin's face. "Talk about 'little liars,' indeed!"  
  
It never occurred to Ae that she was the first human Lin had ever seen. She will then and forever think of orangutans when she thinks of humans. She knew she had to be far more judicious in her use of facts when first presented to impressionable minds--especially if she wanted to remain a teacher at the bathhouse.  
  
Ae removed the watch and examined it. It was 1626, or 4:26 PM, but the second hand was moving very slowly.  
  
The doctor approached the two new entrants. "Ae and Lin, correct?"  
  
The two bowed and smiled. "My name is Ae and this is Lin."  
  
"I am Isamu Kitamura, a professor at Tsukuba University, specializing in child development." He turned to Lin, "Lin-san, it is a pleasure to meet you. Yubaba hires me to make sure her children are happy and healthy. Today is your turn." The doctor knew Lin was very intelligent and would have extremely sharp ears. He then turned to Ae. "Ae-san, how is your English?"  
  
After a few seconds of sentence assembly, she replied, "I Study, uh, Sebun...no...Six Year school."  
  
The doctor's English came easier, "Good. We sometime use, OK?" He then reverted to Japanese. "I'll take you to your hotel first. I wish I could afford it. It's very expensive. Remember, your names are Ae and Lin Sekiguchi. You are sisters and are here for treatment at the University clinic--in case anybody asks."  
  
Lin looked at the Subaru. "Kitamura-sensei, what is this?"  
  
"This is an automobile, Lin-san. We ride in it to go to places too far to walk."   
  
Lin liked the sound of 'Lin-san.' It somehow made her feel more grown up than the normal 'Lin-chan' she heard all the time. "Wow! There are places too far to walk?"  
  
The doctor promised, "On the way to the hotel, I'll get you a few picture books about the world." In English, the doctor asked Ae, "What year reading grade?"  
  
Ae replied, "Faasto." (First)  
  
The three got into the tiny car. The doctor started it up, giving Lin a bit of a fright. "Don't worry, Lin-san, it makes bad sounds and leaves a funny smell behind, but it really is a useful tool." He backed his car into the grass and turned toward the direction he came from. Lin's adventure had just begun... 


	7. Culture Shock

Chapter 7  
  
Culture Shock  
  
Before the tiny car reached the road, Lin had already proved to be a bit too much to leave alone in the back seat. She wouldn't stay seated, but nobody blamed her for being curious about the world. In an attempt to keep her from interrupting the doctor's driving, Ae changed from the front to the rear.  
  
In a few minutes, the car made a left turn onto Route 24, headed westward toward Tsukuba City. While it was after 4:30 in the Yubaba's domain, it was mid-morning in Japan and the traffic was quite heavy. Lin had the opportunity to examine the new world at a much more relaxed pace, permitting her to ask innumerable questions about all she saw. Ae was thankfully there to answer the questions, because the doctor was getting irritated at the pace of the traffic.  
  
Most of the manmade things Lin asked about seemed to meet with Lin's disapproval. She thought the telephone poles were extremely ugly, and didn't really care if telephones--whoever or whatever they were--could find a use for them. At least the birds seemed to find a use for the ropes that were strung between them. Automobiles were everywhere around her. Her acute senses of smell and hearing were assaulted relentlessly. Because of all the discomfort, she still had a difficult time grasping the need for the automobile.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Yes, Lin-san?"  
  
"Why are there places too far to walk?"  
  
The doctor couldn't understand why she would ask such a question. He figured he'd try the simple approach. "Because we live in a large world."  
  
"But, uh, if I leave home by walking, I surely would be able to walk home."  
  
"Sometimes we need to travel to places away from home that are too far to walk." The doctor began to see what she was getting at. Lin still had animal sensibilities, and walking animals would live and nest near the things they needed. The same went for humans, until we learned to ride horses and later make automobiles. He knew that answer wouldn't be sufficient for Lin's curiosity, but he knew which way to steer subsequent questions. He had seen several of Yubaba's students in the past, and most of them were interested in how cars worked. This was the first time a student asked him the more fundamental question.  
  
Mercifully for the doctor, Lin's attention shifted to a familiar character on a large sign. "Bathhouse!"  
  
Ae spotted the same sign. Lin recognized the character correctly, but it wasn't for a bathhouse, but an advertisement for a water heater. "Very good, Lin-chan. I didn't know you knew that character. It means hot water, and that's what Yubaba hangs out in front of her place. It's also the first character in her name."  
  
The car reached a red traffic signal and stopped. "Why are we stopped?"  
  
Ae pointed up to the light over the road. "Traffic signal. It's telling us to stop."  
  
"So if it's red, we have to stop. Why?"  
  
That caught the doctor's attention. He spoke in English, "She can tell color differences?"  
  
"Yes, she color understands, I think."  
  
"I'll need to do a complete chemistry on her," he thought.  
  
Lin had to ask a follow-up to a previous query. "What's a telephone? Does it live at the top of a pole?"  
  
Ae replied, "It is something we use to talk to each other over long distances. People have telephones in their houses."  
  
Lin was beginning to see the human race as rather stupid. "People use smelly and noisy automobiles that need all these roads to travel distances too far to walk just so they can use telephones that need these ugly poles. Where is the wisdom in that?"  
  
Ae looked out and figured that about eighty percent of what she saw supported that notion. "Lin-chan," she sighed, "I wish your wisdom would rub off on my kind. I can't answer your question."  
  
The doctor figured he could answer her question by example. As they approached the Highway 6 crossing, he remembered there was a large department store conveniently located on the left side of the road. As he promised to get her some books, the department store would be the perfect place. He pulled into the store's parking lot.  
  
His plan was simple--and it worked only too well. He and Ae led Lin to the bookstore on the third floor, making sure they passed by the home electronics and toy departments. Lin had to be pried free every step of the way. He expected Lin to be especially enamored with television, and she did not disappoint him. "You know, Lin-san, that everything in this store came from places far away. This television was made in a place too far away to walk. The things the television was made of came from things too far away to walk from the place that made it. Without smelly cars, roads, and telephones, none of the things in this store would exist--not even the books we will buy today."  
  
Lin's negative view of the world was tempered a bit, but she decided she still didn't like the smell and noise of the automobile.  
  
Ae didn't realize it, but her view of the human world was also changing. Seeing all the human faces in the department store after several months brought her back toward human society and away from Yubaba's. She looked at Lin's face and, for the first time, saw her as other humans did. While she appeared human enough, there was something different about her. Her face and nose seemed slightly elongated and her forehead more curved. She also had more facial hair than normal. Ae's English vocabulary was limited, but she had to ask, "Doctor, Does she look like us? I think she a little different is."  
  
The doctor correctly sensed what Ae was trying to ask. He replied, "Don't be silly. We are all different, aren't we? She is very cute now and will be beautiful when she grows up. Look at those eyes."   
  
Ae realized the doctor was right when she looked again. Lin had the most beautiful almond-shaped brown eyes she had ever seen. She was almost embarrassed at the thought that it took a man who knew Lin for only an hour to point out that fact.  
  
The doctor bought three picture books for Lin: one book on transportation, one on world geography, and one about life at home.  
  
By the time the doctor reached the hotel, Lin had already read all three books.  
  
Patrolman Futaba of the Ibaraki Prefectural Police saw the three get out of the car at the hotel. As it was a school hour, Lin caught his attention first. It was merely a reflex action, though, as the presence of adults signals a proper explanation. His attention immediately shifted, though, to the young woman who got out with her. There was something oddly familiar about her... 


	8. The Past Unearthed

Chapter 8  
  
The Past Unearthed  
  
Patrolman Futaba was intrigued. While it was the little girl who should have been at school that caught his initial attention, something seemed familiar about the young woman with her. He approached the trio out of curiosity.  
  
"Good afternoon, sir," he addressed the doctor in a polite and friendly manner, "are you moving into town?"  
  
"No." The doctor was immediately put on guard. His Ibaraki license plate--hence his local status--was plainly visible. He was concerned about the unusual approach, but figured it had something to do with a school-age child not being in school. "I am Isamu Kitamura, a doctor at the University Hospital. Lin-chan is a patient of mine. She will be staying at this hotel the next day or so."  
  
"Well, I hope it's nothing serious."  
  
Ae added, "There's nothing wrong with her, it's merely a prescribed school physical."  
  
"It's my turn!" Lin added with enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh. Well, have a nice stay." The patrolman smiled and departed, leaving a very relieved group of people. They were unaware, however, that he really came to study Ae's features. He was absolutely certain he had seen that face somewhere before--and the close-up view only served to reinforce that belief.   
  
They continued toward the sign-in desk. "We may have to change our story if the police get too curious about us," suggested Ae. "I don't know who I am, but we need to protect Lin from close scrutiny."  
  
"You have a point, but the reservations have been made--and we'll need to play it out."  
  
Ae and Lin were checked into the hotel with no difficulty. The pair's sponsor was a very famous--and wealthy--sociologist. "Yukiko Natori?" Ae asked incredulously, "The famous professor who makes millions lecturing around the world?"  
  
"Yes. The famous professor at my University who makes millions for us. She was always wealthy and donates all her proceeds to medical research at Tsukuba University."  
  
While the trio was headed up to their room, an inquisitive patrolman was checking with the front desk. "This is police business. The three who just checked in: who are they?"  
  
"Only two checked in, sir: the two sisters, Ae and Lin Sekiguchi. The gentleman is helping them settle into their room. Here is their address information."  
  
"Thank you. You have been very helpful." The patrolman sensed a bogus story. "Sisters? Never happen. Impossible," he thought.  
  
Back at the police station, patrolman Futaba was intent on satisfying his curiosity. He approached the records clerk. "Endo-kun, I need the photo books on missing children over the last year. I think we have one in town."  
  
He went to the shelf in the rear. "What's up, Futaba-kun?"  
  
"There's a pair of children checking into the Hyatt who claim they're sisters. It's easy to tell from their voices that they don't even come from the same part of the country. The elder..." He thought for a moment. "That's it! She sounds just like my cousin from Iwate Prefecture. Get me all the missing children from the Northeast--older children, aged seventeen to nineteen."  
  
He brought over a single sheet of paper with a photograph attached. "There are only a few. How about this girl who went missing eight months ago near Sendai. She was on a company outing."  
  
"Wow, you're good," patrolman Futaba exclaimed. "That's her. Acording to this, she's still nineteen years old--a minor."  
  
Lin was glued to the television and Ae was unpacking when the doorbell went off. Doctor Kitamura had already departed for his clinic. Ae answered the door.  
  
It was a young woman in a police uniform. "Ae Sekiguchi?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am?"  
  
I'm Etsuko Kawano of the Tsukuba precinct station, Ibaraki prefectural Police. We are checking up on the possibility that you are actually Aiko Tanaka, a missing person from Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture. Are you this person?"  
  
Hearing her name caused all her memories to return again. She knew she had to tell the truth. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Don't worry, you're not in any trouble. We are merely obliged to report to your family that you have been located. Whatever comes of this is between you and your family. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
The policewoman looked at Lin. "The little girl. She's not your sister and she's not a missing child. Who is she?"  
  
"I have been asked to accompany her for a routine physical examination. Please contact Doctor Kitamura of the University Hospital for further details."  
  
"I understand--and we will," the young policewoman replied."She seems to be in good hands and we'll leave it like that for the present. Good day." She bowed and left.  
  
Aiko was in a panic. She knew that any cover story for Lin would be blown instantaneously. She had no human parents, no birth records, no koseki shohon (family history), nothing. She called the doctor's pager number and hoped it was turned on... 


	9. Damage Control

Chapter 9  
  
Damage Control  
  
After an hour, the phone rang. Ae excitedly picked it up. "This is Ae Sekiguchi," she answered.  
  
A woman's voice replied. "Aiko-chan?"  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"The police just called. They told me you'd be there. We have been worried sick about you and thought you might have died. Why did you do this?"  
  
Aiko got an idea. "Hold on a second, mama." She cupped her hand over the mouthpiece, "Lin-chan! Here is a telephone. Do you want to talk to someone? She's my mother."  
  
Lin got up and looked at the strange device in Ae's hand. "Is that a telephone?" She took the handset. Ae was pointing to her mouth then to the mouthpiece. "Are you too far away to walk?" were her first words.  
  
The voice at the other end softened a bit. "Yes, child. It would take many days for us to walk to you. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Lin. I am almost nine. How old are you?"  
  
"I am forty six, but don't tell anyone, ok?"  
  
"I can count to forty six. I can also count all the way to the top."  
  
"Wow! You sure are smart. May I talk with my daughter?"  
  
Lin handed the telephone set back to Aiko and returned to the television.  
  
"Isn't she adorable, mother?"  
  
"Yes, but what is her connection to you?"  
  
"She's one of my students. I'm a teacher!"  
  
"Aiko, you're barely out of high school. You need to go to college to be a teacher."  
  
"Not where I teach. You only need to be good at what you do."  
  
"You haven't fallen in with one of those religious cults, I hope."  
  
"No, nothing like that."  
  
"We want you home, Aiko."  
  
"I can't do that. I have an obligation to my employer to escort Lin for a medical examination. Then I must return to teach in two days. Please come here to Tsukuba and we can talk." Lin knew her family well. They would never go far out of their way for anybody. She always thought of her family as reptilian: lay the eggs and let the hatchlings fend for themselves. "Right now, I'm waiting for an important phone call. Could you call back in a few hours?" As she hung up, she realized that she had the same reptilian streak. A sense of regret started to manifest itself.  
  
After another half hour, the doorbell rang. Aiko looked through the peephole. It was the doctor and a woman. She opened it. "Hello doctor, I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Aiko-san, this is Ms Suzuki from Child Protective Services. She's here to interview Lin. The police have told me something I already knew--who you are. They just want to make sure she's safe with you." To Aiko, the doctor appeared very relaxed and confident. It was almost as if he had a scheme going. He then spoke to Ms Suzuki, "Please take your time with her. We'll be downstairs in the lobby." He then turned to Lin. "Lin-san, this nice woman has a few questions to ask you. There's nothing to worry about. Just be truthful."  
  
Aiko and Doctor Kitamura left the room and went to the lobby on the ground floor. Aiko looked at the doctor with a big grin in her eyes. "Tell the truth?" She broke out laughing. "I'll bet you told her you were evaluating her very fertile imagination, right?"  
  
"Not at all. If I did that, I'd leave open the remote possibility that the interviewer believed her story. If that were the case, she might think I was a liar. I merely told her the truth--that the most respected sociologist in the world requested I evaluate her mental capacity."  
  
"But Yubaba isn't Professor Natori."  
  
"But she is--in a way."  
  
After two hours, the desk clerk received a call and paged the doctor. "I've completed the interview, Doctor. You and Aiko-san may come back up.  
  
When they returned to the room, Ms Suzuki and Lin were getting along very well. "Aiko-san, Lin-chan has been telling me many good things about you. May I see your watch?"  
  
Aiko was stunned. She had to comply, so she pulled it out and showed it to her.  
  
"So it's now 1700 (5:00 PM) in the world she came from." She turned to the doctor. "You played the perfect gambit, doctor. Whether or not I believed her, you would come out fine."  
  
The doctor appeared relieved. "Do you believe her?"  
  
She looked and smiled at Lin. "I believe this little girl more than anybody I have ever interviewed. Those eyes of hers reveal her very soul to anyone who cares to look. Besides, her story fits in perfectly with Professor Natori's theories."  
  
"Then you know I need to do an examination."  
  
"And I also know Aiko here is a suitable companion for her. Unfortunately, I can't recommend that Lin be allowed to return to that Universe."  
  
Aiko and the doctor in unison gasped, "What?"  
  
"This Yubaba person who runs the bathhouse: She uses child and slave labor, does she not?"  
  
Dr. Kitamura knew Ms Suzuki had a point. Yubaba's bathhouse was not the ideal place for children, but the caseworker didn't have the whole picture. "If you have the time, please hold your opinion and join me in her examination. I hope you change your mind, but I'm willing to abide by your decision regardless."  
  
Ms Suzuki was ready to go along with that idea. She hesitated for effect then said, "Agreed."  
  
-------  
  
At that very moment, a doorbell was ringing in a shabby eight-unit apartment in Sendai. Aiko's mother answered the door. Before her stood an elderly woman, about eighty years old. On the street below, there was a gathering crowd. "Mrs. Tanaka?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please forgive this unexpected visit and the crowd below. My name is Yukiko Natori and I've come to talk to you about your daughter. May I come in?"  
  
Though she was displeased that someone would come without giving her any advance notice, she very much wanted to hear about her daughter. "Please come in. Are you the distinguished sociologist?"  
  
"Yes," she protested, "but I'm not all that distinguished." Professor Natori entered the small apartment... 


	10. The Preliminary Diagnosis

Chapter 10  
  
The Preliminary Diagnosis  
  
For each of the next two days, the doctor came by and pick up Aiko and Lin for the ten-minute ride to his clinic. After his analysis, he had Ms Suzuki take Lin for a walk while he discussed what he could with Aiko.  
  
"Aiko-san, you are not Lin's guardian, so I am not able to discuss any but the most pressing matters with you. I have prepared a written diagnosis." He handed her a thick envelope and a large X-Ray. "You might need to take it back with you alone, as Suzuki-san is still against her returning."  
  
"I hope you have good news for Yubaba."  
  
"For the most part, it's good. I still have some DNA tests that have't come back, but I feel confident that Yubaba's fears about Lin going mad were unfounded. She's a very smart kid, but not in any danger of meltdown."   
  
"Are there any, as you say, 'pressing matters?'"  
  
"Absolutely. Unlike any of the previous students Yubaba has sent me in the past, this little fox had somehow become genetically human. I got suspicious when she demonstrated she wasn't color blind, so I did a chromosomal analysis. She's definitely incompatible with a fox at this time, but it seems likely she could bear human children. When I found that out, I sent her to a pediatrician for a medical checkup. She told me that Lin was physically small, but her physical development seemed to indicate she was much closer to ten or eleven years old. I've recommended that you become her teacher."  
  
Aiko saw the reason as obvious. None of the people in Yubaba's world, except Yubaba and Zeniba themselves, were even remotely familiar with the human menstrual cycle--and it appeared Yubaba's miscalculation of Lin's age would mean she would likely start while she was still in school.  
  
"Would she survive if she were returned to her natural self?"  
  
"You mean if she were to refuse to work upon graduation? That's the bad news--I think. The DNA results will likely confirm this, but whatever happened to Lin is permanent. Yubaba's magic--all magic, in fact--is only temporary. She will not be able to return Lin as a fox."  
  
"Can she live as a human in our world?"  
  
"It seems likely that she could grow up and be a successful woman if she had a decent education, but only theoretically possible that she might find a suitable mate for a family if she wants children."  
  
Aiko decided that returning Lin to Yubaba's world would be better. "Kitamura-sensei, If I were a human in a fox's body, I'd still be interested human guys. Even if I could have children if I mated with a fox, the very notion of it would be repulsive to me. I'm sure Lin would find the thought of human males as mates just as repulsive. If Lin's desire were to have children, the dilemma offered would be the cruellest thing nature could do. On the other hand, if it were my desire to be economically powerful or useful by having a career, I think I could do it anywhere. Yubaba's world is the only place that allows for the possibility of happiness."  
  
"You're not thinking clearly, Aiko. Graduates from Yubaba's education system have, at best, a second-grade elementary school education. She would be at a terrible disadvantage if she had to return that way. That happens to be Suzuki-san's opinion, and I think she is probably right about it."  
  
Aiko began to feel betrayed. She looked at her watch. It was 0630--plenty of time left. "Well, I intend to return with Lin by the appointed time. Are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"If Suzuki-san doesn't approve, I can't help without risking my practice. I'm afraid I won't be able to help."  
  
The doctor adjusted his blinds, signalling to Ms Suzuki that the discussion was over and she could return Lin to his office. In a few minutes, she saw the signal and told Lin it was time to get back.  
  
Ms Suzuki got down to business the second she entered the doctor's office. "I've already discussed this with Lin on our walk. She will stay with me tonight. Aiko, you can return to your hotel and the doctor can return you to the portal, but I can't allow you to take her back."  
  
Aiko broke into tears. "You have no right to do that. Lin belongs in Yubaba's world."  
  
Lin started crying as well. "I thought we were all staying here. I don't want to be in this smelly place alone."  
  
It appeared to the doctor's disgust that the caseworker was applying relative truth. "Aiko, I will take you back to your hotel."  
  
He returned Aiko to her hotel. "Aiko-san, I won't be able to return you to the portal, so here are the directions to it. You can give this to the taxi driver. Before all this, I had already called him to pick you and one other passenger up about an hour from now."  
  
Aiko sensed the doctor was once again exposing a devious side of himself. "Thank you," she replied, with a touch of hopefulness.  
  
Almost as an answer to her hope, he said, "Now here is Suzuki-san's name card with her home telephone and address in case you want to say goodbye." That was a rather strong hint, he thought, but maybe a stronger hint might be needed. "Don't call too late. She'll probably not sleep well tonight with her fox-like sensitive hearing and all that."  
  
Aiko's disposition could have lit the road in front of the hotel at that moment. She thanked, then hugged and kissed a startled doctor. Then she went straight to her room to pack... 


	11. Escape

Chapter 11  
  
Escape  
  
It was 7:00 PM when the Taxi arrived. Aiko was packed and waiting in the lobby when he pulled up to the main entrance. The driver noticed there was only one passenger. "I was expecting two."  
  
Aiko wrote Ms Suzuki's address on a piece of paper and handed it to the driver. "The other passenger is at this address. Please stop by here on the way."  
  
The drive to Ms Suzuki's residence was only fifteen minutes. When they arrived at the house, Aiko asked the driver to stop the engine and then got out of the car. Praying that luck was with her that evening, she said, in an ordinary conversational level that not even the taxi driver could hear, "Lin-chan, this is Ae. If you can get out of the house without Suzuki-san seeing you, please do so now. I will take you to our home." As an additional measure, Aiko took a jar of liquid out of her purse and emptied the contents onto the sidewalk.  
  
Lin was sulking in the makeshift guest room. The television was on, but she wasn't in the mood to watch anything. Ms Suzuki was preparing dinner in the kitchen. Suddenly, Lin perked up. "Ae?" Lin snuck to the genkan (entryway), put on her shoes, and quietly went out to the street.  
  
Aiko spotted the small silhouette and, very quietly, whispered, "shhhh."  
  
Lin ran to Ae, the two got into the taxi, and the vehicle started its way back to Tsuchiura. The driver, with the doctor's map in hand, knew how to get where he was going. "Are you sure I am supposed to get there this way? I'm sure Route 24 is quicker and shorter."   
  
"Please follow the map, sir." Ae was curious. "Lin-chan, did you hear me or did you smell me?"  
  
Lin turned and smiled, "You had a lot of coffee to drink today, didn't you?"  
  
Not fifteen minutes had passed before Ms Suzuki looked in on her prisoner. Suspecting the doctor had a part in this, she called him at home.  
  
The doctor was sitting by the phone, expecting a call any minute. It rang. "That sounds like an angry ring," he thought. "Maybe I should let it calm down a bit before I answer it." Not wanting to have Ms Suzuki involve the police, he decided to answer it. "This is Kitamura..."  
  
"You're there."  
  
"Of course. Who is this?"  
  
"This is Suzuki. Where is Lin-chan?"  
  
"I don't know, Suzuki-san. Did she run away?"  
  
"I think so, but I thought maybe you might have taken her."  
  
The doctor only wanted to delay things without dragging in the police. "Maybe Aiko took her. Have you checked Aiko's hotel?"  
  
"No. I'll call you right back."  
  
The doctor hung up the phone with a smile, saying "Tick-tock, tick-tock..."  
  
The phone rang again less than a minute later. "Hello, this is Kitamura"  
  
"This is Suzuki. She checked out about a half hour ago. A private taxi picked her up. They don't know where she's headed."  
  
"I know where they went," he said in a tone of voice that made him sound sincerely helpful. "There's a place in Tsuchiura where I picked them up. Come by the house and we can go there together. Aiko won't be able to enter the portal until the proper time and I think we get there beforehand if you rush."  
  
"OK" The phone clicked at the other end. "Tick-tock, Tick-tock," he said again as he hung up the receiver.  
  
It took Ms Suzuki twenty minutes to get to the doctor's house. At that instant, the taxi was approaching the Route 6 crossing when they came upon a sign. "Miss, the sign says that the road ahead is closed for construction. We'll have to take a detour. The only way I know is to go south on Route 6 and turn left on Route 24. This will delay us about twenty minutes."  
  
Ae looked at her watch. It was 0850. "Still plenty of time," she thought to herself. Now her only worry was whether Ms Suzuki called the police. She knew she was vulnerable on Route 24.  
  
Doctor Kitamura climbed into Ms Suzuki's new Toyota Crown. He took his time getting in, looking very fascinated with her car. "I love this car! Is that a television?"  
  
"No, it's one of those new navigation devices. I can set the destination and the navigator will tell me when I need to take a turn."  
  
"Well, that will certainly save us some time," he said, not revealing that Route 24 was a straight shot to their destination. "How do I punch in the destination?" He had to admit to himself that the technology was really cool.  
  
She took a minute to turn on the navigator and go to the SET DESTINATION mode. "Here, just move the cursor to the location and press the center when you have it."  
  
Just in case Ms Suzuki really intended to call the police, the doctor placed the cursor to a spot that was only approximately correct. "There. It's set."  
  
Ms Suzuki looked at the destination. "That's right off Route 24! We don't need the navigator for that." She turned it off.  
  
"Tick-tock, tick-tock," the doctor thought to himself.  
  
Ae glanced at her watch when the taxi reached the Route 24 turn. Traffic was worse than expected, so they lost thirty minutes on the detour. The watch read 0854.  
  
Five minutes later, the taxi stopped on the highway. "Well, here is your stop. The fare has been paid. I hope you can find the house you're looking for." He gestured toward a familiar gravel road. "It looks like it's down that road."  
  
"I don't think so," Ae lied.  
  
"Yes it is!" Lin was excited at seeing the familiar spot.  
  
"Well maybe it is," Lin had to admit, hoping the police wouldn't stop and question him. "Five minutes left," she thought to herself.  
  
After the taxi left, Ae and Lin walked down the gravel road about a hundred meters when they came upon a small shrine. "This is it," Ae said to Lin. "All we can do now is wait and hope."  
  
Several minutes passed. Lin looked at the watch. It's radium dial revealed the time was 0859. "Any minute now," she said to Lin, very encouraged.  
  
Ten more minutes passed, and still no portal opening. It was still 0859. "That can't be!"  
  
Just then, the new Toyota pulled onto the gravel road. Lin heard it first. "It's an Automobile."  
  
"Is it the doctor's?"  
  
"No. This one sounds bigger."  
  
Ms Suzuki asked warily, "Kitamura-sensei, are you sure this is the turnoff?"  
  
"Yes." The doctor was confident they were too late.  
  
Lin saw the light of the headlights start to pierce through the trees. The car was getting closer. Her eyes were glued to the watch as it relentlessly told them it wasn't time yet.  
  
To Ms Suzuki's satisfaction and the doctor's internal horror, Lin and Ae were standing, huddled together, in front of the shrine. Ms Suzuki stopped the car, leaving the headlights on, and immediately went to Lin. "You can go back if you wish, Aiko, but Lin is staying in this world."  
  
At that moment, the watch moved to 0900 and the shrine lit up. It was time... 


	12. Time and Tide

Chapter 12  
  
Time and Tide  
  
Chihiro looked at Lin, puzzled. "So the portal shut? How were you able to escape?"  
  
Lin glanced again toward the place where she saw the moving shadow. "I didn't. We went back to Tsukuba that night. Ae's mother and Natori-sensei were running around the Prefecture offices in Mito and the Foreign Ministry in Tokyo. They managed to get the Prefecture to give me up to the Foreign Ministry--and the Foreign Ministry issued me an immigration visa. The Tanaka family was my sponsor. Aiko stayed and we were like sisters."  
  
"How long did you stay there?"  
  
"I stayed a little more than four years. I had a big growth spurt and looked fifteen or sixteen when I entered middle school. After that, I was relentlessly pursued by older boys who were attracted to me. Instead of feeling good about it, I was both terrified and disgusted."  
  
Chihiro looked back at Lin. "Lin-san, I think I can understand why boys would be interested in you. You are gorgeous--and I wish I had those eyes of yours. Not only that, but you are also a very nice person with an individual spirit. I've only known you a couple of days, and that much is easy to see."  
  
Lin still wasn't comforted. "I appreciate your intentions, Chihiro-san, but when I stand at the mirror I can't bring myself to see the same beauty humans do. My brain still tells me I'm a different species. Anyway, I had to tell the Tanakas I didn't belong in their world. My greatest regret was saying goodbye to Ae for the last time."  
  
"So she can never visit this world again?"  
  
At that point, tears started flowing from her already welled-up eyes. "One day last year, Yubaba-sama called us all together for an announcement. Ae had passed away. She was killed by a drunk driver in a stolen automobile as she crossed a street at night. We were all devastated. I wandered aimlessly around the bathhouse complex, bumping into things. They found me sitting outside in the garden, but I don't remember how I got there."  
  
Chihiro sensed the magnitude of Lin's loss. "..."  
  
Lin continued, sobbing, "Yubaba closed the place the next day so those of us who wished could pay our respects at her funeral. Natori-sensei took us to the ceremony and cremation. I was the only one of us there in the shape of a human, so I had the opportunity to speak of her as my sister. She was more than that, though--much more. I don't remember my biological parents--and I don't care. The old nameless frog and Ae were my parents in every way that counts."  
  
The End 


End file.
